My Eye Marshmallow
by Ageha Yume
Summary: Harry loves dresses and heels. Byakuran has a thing for legs. A match made in heaven? Absolutely. Eventual Byakuran x Harry.


**This story was greatly inspired by one of my favorite manhuas, and I just couldn't resist writing it. ;) Welp, I hope this story will make you smile because I promise you that there's a whole bunch of fluff coming your way! (Also, it's Byakuran... why wouldn't he alone make you smile?) Anyways, according to my outline, this story will definitely have at least 10 chapters. We'll see how this develop together.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Byakuran whistled a tune as he sauntered toward his apparel store, Millefiore, situated among the busy commercial center, attracting a good bunch of customers daily - not just because of the location but also because of the quality and design of the clothes, which were all personally designed by Byakuran himself.

Byakuran had studied fashion and design as his major in college and once he graduated, he opened his own store with the help of his trusted family members. And suffice to say, his designs immediately became a hit; everyone could tell just how talented he was and for sure, he would go very far in the future.

But for now, Byakuran was content with what he had and accomplished.

The owner of Millefiore stepped into the store, grinning at Shoichi, one of his staff in the customer service department. "Hey, Sho-chan. How's business today?"

"Doing great as usual, Byakuran-san," Shoichi replied in a mundane tone. He had no idea why would Byakuran ask the same question over and over again when he knew that his profits were growing steadily. Oh wait, he knew why: Byakuran just love to annoy the redhead. Shoichi just hope that perhaps one day, his boss would find someone else to annoy instead of choosing him as the target all the time.

"Is that so?" Byakuran looked around, eyes scanning the first floor to ensure that everything was in order - and something caught his eye. "Sho-chan, where was the last mannequin by the window?" Normally, in front of the store, there were five mannequins left and right, all donned with different styles of clothing. However, on the left side, there were only four mannequins.

"Well, we're changing the clothes for that mannequin, so it's temporarily absent," Shoichi replied once he noticed where Byakuran was pointing.

"Hmm," Byakuran cocked his head; he seemed to be considering something if the glint in his eyes wasn't anything to go by with. And suddenly, Byakuran stepped onto the miniature "stage," standing next to his fellow mannequin buddies for the day, and maintained a straight posture with his face devoid of his ever present smile - yes, exactly like a mannequin.

If a mannequin was missing, then Byakuran could very well be a substitute. Besides, this could be a very entertaining game as well (it would definitely be fun if he'd get to scare a few customers during the process).

When Shoichi noticed what his boss was up to, he didn't even bat an eye; by now, he was used to Byakuran's weird quirks and came to accept the fact that Byakuran had a few screw loose though he would never admit it out loud because for sure, the sweet tooth, white hair devil would subject him to all sorts of embarrassment - one of them being...

Shoichi shuddered at the thought.

Meanwhile, Byakuran was unaware of the fact that the bespectacled male was mentally insulting him, and instead, he was admiring the view.

Yes, _the view._

There was a reason why summer was his favorite season (although technically it wasn't summer yet as it was still the first of June). No, it wasn't because he get to indulge on his craving for delicious, cold desserts (well, maybe that too) and it certainly wasn't because he tend to receive more customers in the summer.

It was all because Byakuran, like any other sexually crazed humans, had certain desires. And desires came in all forms and shapes, unique to each person's tastes. Some people fell for plump breasts, others panted for curvy asses.

But Byakuran worshiped legs.

Yes, legs.

But not just any legs would suit his tastes (he was very picky regarding this matter): the legs had to be slightly muscular, but not too meaty. And preferably long too. Of course, if it were smooth and pale, then that would be a bonus.

Byakuran could honestly drone on and on about his fetish for _perfect_ legs, but the idea was that summer was the time when people would wear shorts and mini skirts, which meant exposing their legs. And that was Byakuran's very definition of a paradise.

And right now, he believed that he was floating within said paradise because as a mannequin, he could freely look at people's legs for as long as he wanted to and no one would be none the wiser.

Perfect plan if he had to say so himself.

Byakuran meticulously scrutinized the sea of people and so far, he was quite disappointed; none of them stood out to him. But nevertheless, he wasn't deterred as he had ample time to spare, and so he continue to observe, and observe, and observe, and-

 _Wait._

Purple eyes immediately glued onto two presumably females, one of which was a ginger and the other- Byakuran was left speechless. Words just couldn't possibly describe this beautiful being to a full extent.

They were donned with a beautiful black, short-sleeve skater dress with a small sized handbag hung over their shoulder. Moreover, they were blessed with long, straight black hair and in Byakuran's eyes, the nude lip gloss and light eye shadow - he wasn't able to determine the color from this distance - definitely suit the beauty.

And, Byakuran swallowed as he glanced down slowly but appreciatively, the legs had to be the most beautiful pair he had ever witnessed in his life. They were just so milky and pale, and Byakuran couldn't help but wonder how it would feel if he were to rub against that perfect skin.

However, Byakuran was pulled out of his thoughts once he noticed how distressed and upset the beauty was. They were frowning deeply and seemed to be arguing with the ginger for a while when the ginger suddenly pointed her finger at the beauty, mouth possibly spewing words at a fast pace, and without warning, snatched the shopping bags from the beauty's hands and stomped away.

Meanwhile, the beauty stood in one place, looking down while pulling their dress. For a while, they didn't move as others maneuvered around them but moments later, they looked up, eyes leveling with Byakuran's and his heart skipped a beat.

Did the beauty found out that he was spying on them? No, that couldn't be possible.

Nevertheless, the beauty began to walk toward Byakuran's direction and Byakuran stiffened; they opened the glass doors of Millefiore and stepped in, studying the wide variety of options of male apparel. From suits to casual attire, Millefiore had it all. And through the reflection of the window glass, Byakuran noticed the beauty stealing furtive glances at the noticeboard hung up on the wall, indicating that the second floor was where the female clothes were located.

But at the same time, the reflection gave Byakuran a different angle to look at the beauty's legs and he'd definitely appreciate the view. So caught up in his ogling, he was startled when the beauty twirled around, this time staring at Byakuran himself.

"Wow, the mannequin looked even more real from up close." Their voice was deeper than Byakuran imagined. Ah, perhaps he was biologically a male? Interesting... And, judging by their flat chest, this confirmed his conclusion, which piqued his interest even more as Byakuran had always been attracted to people of his gender. Nevertheless, thankfully, due to the fact that the beauty was glancing at Byakuran's clothes, he missed the slight movements of the pair of purple eyes.

The brunette lightly pulled on Byakuran's shirt, nodding his head with satisfaction at the smoothness of the fabric and, to Byakuran's utter amusement, began to roam his hands around Byakuran's waist. But, he suddenly retreated his hands, much to a certain someone's disappointment. "Why is it so warm? Is the heat coming from my hands?" He peered down at his open palms; and since it was sweating, he dismissed the idea that a mannequin, of all things, was producing body heat and continued to admire the clothes and Byakuran by extension.

"I wonder how they made it so realistic..." He trailed off and glanced at Byakuran's right hand, seemingly pondering over something. Then, the beauty shrugged and grasped the other's hand. He instantly widened his eyes once Byakuran reacted and intertwined their hands together.

The brunette yelped and pulled his hand away, holding it close to his chest as Byakuran turned around and pouted. "Aw, why did you let go?" The designer took the opportunity to look closer at the brunette's eyes; what a mesmerizing pair of sparkling green eyes. And the peach eye shadow appeared to give the beauty an innocent, almost untouchable vibe.

"A-A talking mannequin," he gasped.

Byakuran nodded. "Yep, that's me, the _most_ advanced mannequin in the 21st century."

The beauty spluttered and, without looking back, ran away as fast as he could as if a devil was hot on his tail.

Meanwhile, Byakuran merely beamed a smile, waving his hand until the silhouette of the beauty was nowhere to be found. As he stepped off the stage, he also stretched his stiff limbs. "Ah, that was fun."

He briefly wondered if he would see the beauty again... Hmm, thinking back, the word "beauty" doesn't quite fit him. He was definitely a...

Byakuran chuckled, "What an adorable _marshmallow_."

"Ano, Byakuran-san, if you're done fooling around, could you please get back to work?" Shoichi called out once he noticed that his boss was still meandering around, and not going back to his office where there were a pile of paperwork and contracts for him to flip through.

Byakuran pinched both of his cheeks. "Don't get cheeky with me, Sho-chan."

"I wouldn't dare," Shoichi mumbled, inwardly sighing once Byakuran continued to fool around, so to speak, and annoy the redhead (again).

And when his boss suddenly giggled - rather creepily may Shoichi add - well, Shoichi wasn't interested to know what got his boss in such a good mood. He still treasure his sanity, thank you very much.

Hopefully, whatever his boss had in mind, it didn't involve Shoichi.

 _Please._


End file.
